


The Winner

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fire and Ice, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, archie andrews - Freeform, hiram lodge - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, twin flames, veronica - Freeform, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “I was just getting something myself. Would you like something too, Jughead?”Jughead grinned at her.“I would, yes. Thank you, Ronnie.”Hiram beamed at the polite exchange between his daughter and the young Jones boy.“I’ll just leave you two alone now.” He said before making himself scarce.Veronica said nothing as she turned to the punch bowl and began to pour herself a drink, and then another for Jughead. She hated how incredibly nervous she suddenly felt.And then Jughead was standing behind her, his warm breath on her neck as one of his hands clutched her waist.





	The Winner

“Daddy, please be nice.” Veronica said with a stern tone before opening the door to let in Archie, who had arrived before anyone else for Veronica’s big 18th birthday party.

“I’m always nice.” Hiram Lodge replied with a sly grin.

Veronica shook her head.

“You’re never nice to Archie, daddy. But it’s my birthday, so I’m asking you to please keep the drama at a minimum.”

Hiram nodded.

“Okay, my dear. I’ll do my best.”

Veronica opened the door and greeted Archie Andrews with a quick kiss on the lips. She took his hand in hers as she led him into the living room of her Pembrooke apartment, beaming at all the decorations and the DJ that was setting up for her big night.

“Wow, this looks amazing, Ronnie.” Archie said as he looked around the room.

“You must be really proud, Mr. Lodge.”

Veronica’s dad put on his best fake smile.

“Of course. Who wouldn’t be?”

Veronica shot Hiram a warning glance. She could hear the edge in her father’s voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Soon, the party guests began to arrive, leaving gifts on the large dining room table of the Lodge apartment and gasping at the way the living room had been transformed into the most exclusive of clubs.

“Your dad keeps looking at me as if he’d like to strangle me with one of your sparkly purple streamers.” Archie said anxiously as he held Veronica in his arms during a slow song.

Veronica scoffed.

“He’s just being incredibly immature. Like usual. Just ignore him, Archiekins.”

Archie sighed.

She knew how badly he wanted her father to like him, but Hiram Lodge just couldn’t make himself come around. He’d always seemed to have some sort of issue with the Andrew’s family and the details of why were cloudy. All she knew was that it started with the fact that her mother had dated Fred Andrews back in high school, but beyond that, she was clueless.

“I’m going to go grab some punch.” Veronica said to Archie once the song had ended. 

She headed towards the refreshment table in the front hall, running into her dad as he was answering the front door.

“Look who’s here so fashionably late.” Hiram said to his daughter boisterously.

Veronica looked to see her dad with his arm around the shoulder of Jughead Jones. She couldn’t get over how random her father was for having such an affection for the son of his best construction employee.

“Happy Birthday, Veronica. I’m sorry I’m so late. I didn’t get off work at early as I thought I would.”

Hiram shook his head, smiling.

“Don’t you worry about it, son. You’re a hard worker and that’s a good thing.”

Hiram looked from Jughead to Veronica.

“Sweetie, are you going to offer Jughead a drink? Something to eat?”

Veronica cleared her throat.

“I was just getting something myself. Would you like something too, Jughead?”

Jughead grinned at her.

“I would, yes. Thank you, Ronnie.”

Hiram beamed at the polite exchange between his daughter and the young Jones boy.

“I’ll just leave you two alone now.” He said before making himself scarce.

Veronica said nothing as she turned to the punch bowl and began to pour herself a drink, and then another for Jughead. She hated how incredibly nervous she suddenly felt.

And then Jughead was standing behind her, his warm breath on her neck as one of his hands clutched her waist.

“You look gorgeous, birthday girl.” He said, his voice low with desire for her.

“Stop it, Jughead. Archie is here. Everyone is here.”

But Jughead didn’t stop. He had no intention of stopping as he pulled her hair away from her neck and kissed her shoulder.

“God, you smell good.” He murmured as his lips brushed her skin.

“Juggy…please…”

But her voice was so quiet, she wasn’t sure if he’d even heard her. She felt her knees weaken, her pulse quicken as Jughead continued to kiss her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist. She knew that anyone could catch them at any moment, and the thought thrilled her.

She and Jughead had been having a secret relationship for the past couple of weeks, ever since her father had started to invite him and FP over for dinner at night. Hiram was immediately impressed with the highly intellectual and charismatic Jughead, and he made no bones about wanting his daughter to trade in the redheaded football player for the beanie wearing loner.

So he’d encouraged Jughead and Veronica to spend more time together. And they did, thinking nothing of it, never imagining it would turn into anything. So they had innocently began to do homework in her room together, listen to music or watch movies, play a game of chess or debate politics.

She could feel the attraction for Jughead creeping up on her almost immediately. He challenged her in so many ways, and in ways she needed to be challenged. In ways that Archie didn’t.

He made her laugh, he made her think, and he made her look at life through a different set of eyes.

It didn’t take long before they were using their after dinner time to do more clandestine things with each other.

They would makeout, kissing for so long that they were a sweaty, breathless mess by the time Jughead got ready to leave.

The kissing led to Jughead’s hand between her thighs, touching her until she would have to bury her head in his neck to keep anyone from hearing her cries of pleasure.

The touching had led to clothes being removed, bodies coming together, Jughead groaning softly as she moved her body on top of his.

They hadn’t been able to get enough of each other, but no one else knew. And she liked it that way. But not because she was ashamed of Jughead, or because she loved someone else. No, it had everything to do with not wanting to prove her dad right. To admit that he’d known what he was talking about when he’d told her that Jughead Jones was the perfect young man for her.

He had even gone as far as potentially bribing his daughter to date Jughead and breakup with Archie.

“I’ll give you one thousand dollars if you will get romantically involved with Jughead Jones, mija.” He had said one evening after FP and Jughead had left the apartment after dinner.

Veronica had looked at her father as if he’d lost his mind.

“Daddy! You cannot just go around bribing people. That’s not how life works. And it’s definitely not how love works.”

Love. Did she love Jughead? She wasn’t sure, but whatever it was she felt for him was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. She knew it wasn’t fair to Archie, but she felt stuck.

“Can you imagine what it would be like if you could let go of your pride and just be with me? Admit defeat with your dad?” Jughead asked her as he turned her around to look at him.

Veronica’s heart pounded at how particularly handsome he looked. He’d dressed up so nicely for her party. And she realized what a huge sacrifice he’d made by even coming to a birthday party at all.

“It would be wonderful.” She replied quietly as she stroked his face with her hand.

“Maybe this will help you decide.” He said as he handed her a small black box wrapped in a purple satin bow.

Veronica looked up at him and smiled brightly. She loved gifts, especially ones that came in small boxes.

“Jughead! You didn’t have to get me anything.” She said sincerely, but still excited that he’d thought to get her something.

“Open it.” He replied as he played with a strand of her dark hair, gazing at her lovingly.

Veronica quickly opened the box and pulled out a necklace with two gemstones in a silver setting. One stone was a gorgeous ice blue while the other was a beautiful fiery red.

“Oh…Jug…” She said with a sigh as she stared at the incredibly unique piece of jewelry.

“They’re twin flames. The two stones represent two people who have a transcendental connection. Two people who can’t be apart, that belong together. Two people who are in love…”

Veronica could barely breathe as he took the necklace from her hands and clasped it around her neck for her. She shivered as his fingertips lingered on her skin.

“I’m in love with you, Veronica Lodge. And I know you’re in love with me too. Please…don’t fight it anymore. Just let your dad win. Be with me.”

Veronica sighed, doing her best to not let the tears in her eyes escape down her cheeks. She didn’t want to fight anymore. She wanted to be free from her need to be right. She didn’t have to keep living in the prison she had built for herself when it came to true love. And Jughead loved her, she could barely believe it, but it was true. Her heart felt like it would burst knowing she’d been given the best birthday gift she could ever receive.

“Jughead…I’m sorry I’ve been so stubborn about all of this. I love my dad, but…I didn’t want him to win anymore battles. He always wins. But I can’t fight this anymore. I need you too much. I love you too much.”

Jughead breathed out a sigh of relief at her words, as though he’d expected her to dismiss everything between them just so she could beat her father as this foolish game they had been playing.

“But…I need to break things off with Archie first.” She said, remembering the boy in the other room who was probably wondering where she was.

She knew she was about to hurt him, but she could no longer keep living these two separate lives. She had to make a choice, and her choice was Jughead Jones.

Jughead nodded, concern on his face knowing that she was about to do something extremely hard for her.

But she smiled, feeling a strength that she knew she only had because of Jughead and his love for her. She touched her necklace as she gazed up at her twin flame.

“And then, we can go tell my dad that we both won.”

The End.


End file.
